seikokunodragnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvia Lautreamont
is the fourth princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family, and one of the main heroines in Seikoku no Dragonar. 'Personality' Silvia affects a very stern demeanor. She is very concerned about propriety, and presenting a good image as a princess. She feels she has to always live up to her position, and the standards of her elder sister, Veronica. This belief is also directed towards others as Silvia hates to see people she perceives as lazy. This initially causes her some conflict with Ash Blake, whose Pal had not even been born yet, after he accidentally caused a collision with her Lancelot. She is fiercely competitive, as shown by the fact that since Ash can ride any dragon, she too wanted to try doing it just to prove she wasn't inferior to him. She is also terrified of her sister, Veronica, up until the point where her encounter with Avdocha forces her to grow out of her indecisive nature and loudly proclaim her intentions to become Paladin. It becomes evident after Ash helps her during the race that she's begun to develop feelings for him, which continue to develop, much to her own self-denial. After she learned that Ash was indeed the boy she met during the Orphan Ceremony, Silvia openly expresses that she owes him everything for giving her Lancelot and admits that she's in love with him, even bypassing Echo and kissing him outright. She appears to be somewhat shaken by thunder and lightning. 'Appearance' Silvia is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, large breasts, and a well curved figure. She wears a normal dragon academy attire; consisting of a white coat with red decorations, a black shirt and skirt, a white hat, she also kneesocks under her boots which extends up to her thighs. 'Profile' Silvia is the fifth and youngest child (fourth daughter) of Paladin Ozwald Lautreamont, the King of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom, and his late wife Elizabeth. Her eldest sister, Veronica, forced her into painful training, to the point that Silvia developed an immense fear of her sister. 'Abilities/Oracles' *'Dragon Summoning': As a Breeder, Silvia can summon her pal to her location. *'Lightning Blast': A gem that she utilizes to fire a powerful blast of lightning. *'Crimson; Dragon Breath': A gem that is able to fire a torrent of flames. *'Arondight': Silvia’s Ark Weapon. It is a hybrid weapon of a halberd and a gun. The halberd form can be used for close-range combat, while the gun form can shoot magic bullets with attribute of the Bright Dragon Crystal it fires. 'Trivia' *Silvia is initially terrified of her sister Veronica. *Lancelot was originally meant to be Ash's Pal. **He gave the Seikoku containing Lancelot to Silvia when she wasn't chosen. ** Unfortunately, while the Mother Dragon admits that Silvia's hard work has made Lancelot strong, she also believes that ultimately, even with that, she will always be inferior to Ash's natural potential. This implies that Lancelot could've become a lot more powerful with Ash as his master, however, Ash himself detests this point of view. ** In episode 11 Silvia & Ash share an intimate moment together, which at one point they almost kiss, hinting their feelings for each other. Category:Lautreamont Royal Family Category:Female Characters Category:Breeder Category:Dragonar Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ansullivan Dragonar Students Category:Arch Dragonar Category:Noble